leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise/Strategy
Skill Usage * is most effective at finishing off enemies with low health; does more damage to healthy foes. ** Because of this, using , followed by and then switching forms to use is very effective. * and Spider Form abilities do not cost mana and can be prioritized when you are trying to conserve mana. * Use when escaping , as the bonus armor and magic resist will make you tankier and you can use as a last resort on minions or monsters and will make you untargetable. Being in this form also grants you 10 bonus unlisted movement speed. * will cause spiderlings to leap to the target. ** will also leap to the target of if the created spiderling is near the target * Use to get back to lane faster, as it gives bonus movement speed. * can not see stealthed champions, however it can see those in brush, when suspended in the air. * can be used to get over terrain, as long as can Rappel to a target. **Example: Use behind 's wall to grant vision. Then cast on to descend in front of it. **This can be greatly used to steal neutral minions and objectives such as or if positioned correctly. * used at the right moment can dodge projectiles and delayed aoe spells like , , , , , and . ** does not cancel leash spells such as , , or . ** is a deceptively effective pusher & counter jungler due to her spiderlings. Use to take enemy jungle camps, towers, and other structures when the opportunity presents itself. * is a deceptively strong pusher and backdoor, cause at level 18, with max , and a single you can take down a full-Health tower within 4/5 second. **She has, deceptively, the highest DPS of any champion, counting the spiderling **For example, with only a and maxed , when actived your spiderlings reach an attack speed of something like 1.75 (approximated calculation) and Elise itself reach 1.8 (again, approximated calculation). The damage of Elise (level 18) is 101.5 (without rune/masteries/other item) plus some bonus magic damage that is not dealt to the tower (94.6 magic damage) and the spiderlings deal 58.2 damage. Now if we make some calculation, we arrive at 5 (number of spiderlings) x 1.75 (attack speed of spiderlings) x 58.2 (damage of spiderlings) x 3 (number of seconds in wich the buff of persist) + 1.8 (AS of ) x 101.5 x 3 we reach 2075.85 (approximately) in 3 seconds. **the same calculation maded over but against a champion, it will reach 2586.7 raw damage in 3 second, capable of bursting down many carry with their escape on cooldown, because when you use you will leap at target enemy dealing damage, and the spiderling will also "jump" -from any point in the map where they are- to the enemy dealing autoattack damage, increasing your burst. For Example, if you are jungling and you see an enemy carry at low life, you can chase him, cast and your spiderlings, that are attacking the last neutral camp, will jump to the enemy dealing additional damage. Item Usage * is a very effective item for , as it grants some more magic resist and a huge amount of damage after every spell. * is another defensive item which gives you more damage. Also its active ability can save you in difficult situations, synergizing well with the short time of disappearance from your . * and/or synergize mostly very well with her because her and the passive bonus magic damage on her autoattacks combined for high damage, even when her spells are on cooldown. *An on-hit build also works very well with her as her AP ratios are not as high as other mages and her spider form grants bonus magic damage. However doing this makes her human form less effective. Recommended Items Countering * is more dangerous when you are at low health and her more potent when you are at high health. * will only move straight up and down unless she can descend upon an enemy unit. * has a long cooldown and is vulnerable after she has used it. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOz4uDKs2dM Category:Champion strategies